You do, I don't
by Burnee14
Summary: Malec fics. Will Alec and Magnus finally go on that date? Spoiler- YES. (Warning- may contain fluffiness) Please drop a review if you can. (I'll take prompts too)
1. Do you come here often?

_Hey everyone. I haven't had time to write anything in months, but I've been watching the Shadowhunters TV series and just really wanted to write some fanfiction. So this week it's Malec. Just because. They're awesome. This follows a bit of the plot of the TV show, and will probably just remain a one off unless I get some demand for another instalment! Anyways, I hope you enjoy; please leave a review if you can!- Ivy x_

 _Disclaimer- I do not own Shadowhunters or any beautiful thing within that world_

* * *

"STOP. DON'T MOVE. STAY EXACTLY WHERE YOU ARE."

"Magnus," Alec said, foot frozen awkwardly in front of him so that he was nearly toppling over, "what in Raziel's name are you doing?"

Magnus looked up at him from his place on the couch for a split second before breaking eye contact. The décor had changed yet again, Alec noticed. It was very minimalist, with plain cream walls and oak flooring. The last time Alec had been in Magnus's loft it had looked like Umbridge's office; pink with futons and cat portraits hanging from every wall. And yes, he thought, almost ashamed of himself, he knew who Harry Potter was.

Magnus was what had changed the most though; he was wearing black jeans and a rather comfy looking navy sweater. The only jewellery to be found was a single golden band on his right index finger and the spiral thing that he wore on his ear. The most shocking thing? No glitter in sight. He looked like he could have be eighteen or nineteen, and yet his eyes spoke of a much older soul.

"Currently," he said, sitting up and examining his nails, "I'm not doing anything."

His cat eyes were out, something that seemed to happen when he was too annoyed to bother glamouring them.

"Then please explain to me why I can't move my foot," Alec said. He was about to fall over.

Magnus looked at him as if this should be obvious.

"You are not taking one more step into my apartment until you explain to me what the hell happened last week. At the Institute." He seemed to add the last bit for extra clarification purposes, though it seemed to irk him to do so.

Alec sighed. Magnus had come over and given him the autopsy report from the forsaken warrior that had broken the Institute door down and nearly killed him. He had later been training and the warlock had strolled in like it was nobody's business and ogled him (and yes he had just used the word ogled) before handing over the folder. Soon after their exchange Alec had left. Quickly.

"Look, Magnus. I don't know what-"

Magnus suddenly looked very tired. His cat eyes dimmed to brown. He snapped his fingers and Alec immediately felt a weight lift from his feet. But he stayed in place all the same.

"Let me guess… You don't know what you want. You don't know what _I_ want, though I hasten to add, that I think I've made it abundantly clear what _I_ want, and you're tied to the Institute and all your duties and you're going to get married to some random showdowhunter girl and nothing I ever say seems to register in your seemingly thick skull." He took a breath. "Does that about sum the situation up you _annoyingly_ beautiful pain in my-" He cut himself off.

Alec just stared at him. Crap, he thought. Crap. Crap. Crap.

Yeah, that about summed it up. Alec had been avoiding him. Ever since their last meeting. Alec had told himself that it was all because of his duty to the Institute and that he couldn't get caught up in anything because he would end up hurt, but the reality? He had been standing there in the gym and Magnus had come in and told him to follow his heart- or something like that. And you know something? For the first time ever, in living memory, his heart wasn't telling him to go to Jace. And that scared him. That scared the crap out of him. He really needed to stop saying crap.

"I-" Alec started but Magnus cut him off again.

"Just forget it. Forget I said anything. Tell me what you want, why you came here and I'll see if I can help."

Alec took a couple of steps towards him, almost nervously. Alec didn't do nervous. He didn't like it. He didn't like a lot of things about his current situation. He coughed.

"I came to see you," he mumbled.

"Obviously. You are standing in my apartment," Magnus said, slightly irritated.

"No, I mean. I came to see _you_. Izzy sent me."

Magnus had stood up and was making his way over to the drinks cabinet. He seemed to pause for a beat, before going on to pour himself a scotch.

"Why would Isabelle send you?" he asked.

Alec inwardly groaned. He'd never done this before. He didn't know what he was doing. Damn Isabelle and her meddling. He paused for a second before a thought came to him. He smiled.

"Do you come here often?"

Magnus just stared at him. Like a 'did you really just ask me that question, are you on crack' stare.

"This is where I live. Alexander, are you okay?" he asked, putting his glass down, looking genuinely concerned.

This just made Alec smile wider.

"Do you," he said stumbling over his words, "wanttogooutsometimemaybe?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said."

Alec paused a second before swiftly turning around and walking back out of the front door, closing it behind him.

Magnus stared on in bewilderment when a moment later there was a knock at the door. He went to open it. Alec was just standing there, looking like his adorkable self. And those eyes...

"Alexander what on earth are you doing? Are you high? Did a vampire bite you? Did you eat some faerie food? Because if you did I think that would explain a lot."

Alec shook his head with a little frustration.

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to ask you out."

"Out where?" Magnus cried in exasperation. "What do you need now? Who is injured? Did Luke's stiches open up again or something? Did your brother get himself turned into a ferret?" Then he paused. Alec looked almost frightened at what he was going to say next. Scrap that, Alec looked terrified. And then it dawned on him.

"Ah."

* * *

 _Yeah, so please review if you have a second! Sorry that my writing is a little rusty :)_


	2. Is this a date? Part One

_Sorry it's taken so long guys, thank you so much for your feedback and patience! I love reading reviews, both the negative and the positive because then I know how to improve! There will be another part to this chapter, so don't worry ;) Also the Malec episode. Wow. I'd watch that before reading this if you haven't already. Matt and Harry crushed it. Please keep it up with the follows and favourites and reviews, enjoy! - Ivy x_

* * *

The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon by the time Magnus finally made it out of his apartment. The rays cast a soft, rich glow onto the cluster of skyscrapers in the distance. He had always wondered why the mundanes called this time of day the 'golden hour'. Now he understood, but then again that may be because the colour held more meaning for him now. He smiled, thinking of a certain person in a certain tux.

He was thinking of dropping by at the hospital to see his friend Catarina, a warlock who had decided to work as a nurse in the mundane world. He hadn't seen her in some time and believed a social visit was in order.

Magnus could portal anywhere he wanted to. But he didn't. He enjoyed walking around the city, especially at this time of day, as afternoon turned into evening. Brooklyn was such a busy place usually. He enjoyed the stillness and calm that seemed to wash over the city just before night came. When it was dark, it was a completely different story. He had only walked two blocks when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He drew it out, surprised to see that it was a text from Alexander. He hadn't expected to hear from his Shadowhunter, due to everything that was going on in the Institute. Last time he had checked they had been tracking Hodge, and the Clave hadn't appreciated Magnus 'sticking his nose into Shadowhunter business'. Alec had been sad to see him leave, but had understood that the warlock hadn't wanted to get in any more trouble. Maryse had been giving them both a difficult time to say the least.

He opened the message up.

 _Meet me 5:30 at Central Park- Alec_

Magnus smiled at the fact he put his name after every text message, as if he didn't expect to have a place in Magnus's contact list. He wondered what had happened, what could be so urgent. It was only 5:25 now, which didn't leave him much time to get there. He ducked into a side alley off of the main street and quickly conjured a portal and glamoured himself. The purple lights flickered as he stepped in and through. It closed quickly behind him with a snap and flash of lilac sparks, which may or may not have been necessary. But then, Magnus thought, sparkles were always necessary. He was a bi warlock, may as well give it 110% on the fabulous factor.

When his feet stepped out onto solid ground again, he looked around him quickly, trying to find the group of Shadowhunters he had come to call friends over the last few weeks; Clary and her fiery locks, Izzy and her unnervingly large heels, Jace with his stubborn gaze (a face he felt like slapping at times, but he'd leave that to Clary). And Alec. Well, there would be no mistaking anyone else for _him_. Crowds moved around, groups of students, work colleges on their way back home. He was starting to get ever so slightly worried.

But then he saw him. Alec, leaning casually against a metal railing, surveying the area, people watching. He was wearing mundane clothes, and Magnus had to admit he had done a pretty good job of blending in. He was wearing a dark green sweater and jeans, his hair as beautifully scruffy as ever. He wasn't glamoured either, Magnus noticed. Girls and boys alike were walking past him, throwing appreciative glances, but much to Magnus's amusement Alec either didn't notice this or was just simply uninterested. That was one of the things Magnus really liked about him; he didn't realise just how gorgeous he really was. And he was alone. Magnus decided to watch him for a couple of minutes. Not in a creepy way, he told himself, but in an ' _I'm looking at a piece of art that I could look at all day_ ' way. Yeah, he admitted to himself, he was somewhat besotted.

Every so often he would glance down at his phone and then look around expectantly. Magnus was glamoured. Alexander wouldn't be able to see him. He decided to have a bit of fun, the situation clearly wasn't life or death, which it had been on occasion. He crossed the street quickly. People avoided him; there was something in the magic that naturally repelled them, so they instinctually made space or walked around him. He walked until he saw stood a couple of paces away from Alec, leaning against the railing next to him. He took out his phone and typed a quick message.

 _I like the sweater- M_

Alec's phone gave a chime and he looked down at the message on the screen. Seeing that it was from Magnus he smiled. It lit up his face. Magnus liked that he was one of the chosen few who could make him happy like that.

"Okay, I know you're here somewhere. Stop making me look like an idiot talking to myself and- you know? Appear?"

He got a few odd glances at that. It didn't look like he really cared.

Magnus reached out and grabbed his hand. Alec jumped at that, turning quickly in the direction of where Magnus was standing.

"Okay, I still can't see you. I can feel you-" he blushed a charming shade of red at that.

Magnus sighed and dragged him around the corner to where they couldn't be seen by the entire street.

"Magnus where are you go- what are you doing?" Alec asked, a little flustered.

When he had checked that the coast was clear, Magnus lifted the glamor from himself and dropped Alec's hand, giving him some space. He didn't want to rush him.

"Couldn't very well reveal myself suddenly to hordes of New Yorkers now could I? Invisible one second and there the next."

Alec noticed faintly that Magnus's hair was still tinged red on the ends. He didn't know whether the warlock had done it intentionally or not, but that red was the exact same shade as the ends of his arrows.

"No, sure- I- wasn't really thinking," he stumbled over his words. Again.

Magnus just smiled at him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Um, yeah, " he said, hesitant at first, but then it all just came tumbling out, "Basicallyiwasjustwonderinghetheryouwantedtogetorjustgoonthatdatenowwithmeatcentralpark? "

"Okay, what I got from that was Central Park."

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I guess with everything that's been happening recently. The whole Valentine and Hodge being a traitor-" Magnus looked sympathetic at that. "No don't pity him or us," he said, shaking his head, "He broke the law. He hurt Lydia. He will get what the Clave deems a worthy punishment. What he deserves for betraying us."

It saddened Magnus to see him like this. Hodge's betrayal had been a shock to all of them.

"Anyway- I was thinking it would be nice. If we," he gestured between the two of them.

"Is this that date you owe me, Alexander?" Magnus asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes- Maybe- If you want it to be."

"Sounds good," Magnus grinned.

"Really?" Alec sounded relieved.

"Really. What were you thinking? Nice romantic stroll through the trees?"

Alec blushed again but smiled, a little shy.

"No- I was thinking more along the lines of Ice Skating?"

They had begun to start walking again and were on the main street when Magnus stopped suddenly.

"You can ice skate?" Magnus asked, shock written all over his face.

He hadn't expected shadowhunters to have hobbies outside of their work. Hadn't expected that they ever went out to have _fun_. Teach him to make assumptions.

"I- a little bit?" Alec said, confused, "Can't you?"

Now it was Magnus's turn to look embarrassed.

"You haven't have you? Been ice skating, that is?" Alec looked shocked now, if not a little bit pleased with himself.

They had started walking again, occasionally brushing shoulders, sending little sparks down into Alec's bones. They were quiet again for some time. It was a comfortable silence, though, not awkward in the slightest, which Alec might have thought it would be. The streetlamps were beginning to come on, people coming out in drips and drabs to experience the night life of New York.

"Once," Magnus said," with Catarina, a friend of mine. It was… a long time ago. And not an experience I really want to repeat. Nor one I could ever forget," he said, wincing.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. We don't have to go-"

"No," Magnus said quickly, "I want to. That other time- we were."

To Alec's surprise he started laughing.

"Okay. I'll be honest. It was my first time on the ice, but Caterina didn't know that. I'd told her that I'd been before, that I'd actually competed in the mundane Olympics several years earlier. This was, of course, a lie. It was a small ice rink, more like a lake really, frozen over. It was in Russia. In the 1940s if I recall correctly. Tessa came out to visit us, and I think Ragnor may have been there too-" his eyes glazed over with the memory, but he seemed to shake it off. "I decided, as I was such an _amazing_ , professional figure skater, that I would- That I would try a butterfly jump. We were _very_ competitive back then"

Alec looked at him with wide eyes. "And-"

"And I was in hospital for weeks. Well, I say _hospital_. I was bed-bound by Catarina, who is a nurse now in New York by the way, and forced to watch Laurel and Hardy, on repeat, for three whole weeks. THREE WHOLE WEEKS, Alexander. Of Laurel and Hardy. Do you know what that does to a man's mental state? To his soul?"

Alec looked at him with humour in his eyes. They looked more green today, like the colour of leaves as they just begin to change for autumn. He could lose himself in those eyes.

"I can only imagine."

"You have no idea who Laurel and Hardy are do you?"

"Not in the faintest."

* * *

 _So yeah, drop a review if you can! I'll take prompts for one-shots too :)_


End file.
